


a night spent together

by milkyprince



Series: drabble requests; [6]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Drabble, Drugs, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Marijuana, but!!! adorable lesbian gals, its just some weed brownies lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 08:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15968105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkyprince/pseuds/milkyprince
Summary: kaede and miu get high together again





	a night spent together

**Author's Note:**

> sixth request done!! yay!! i love these pink gfs, so i hope you enjoy!!

_Hey, wanna get high?_  

It all started out as an innocent question. They were college students- getting high really wasn't that big of a deal if Kaede were to completely honest. She was far from being a virgin to weed. When she first began school here, she had promised herself no partying, no drugs, no alcohol, but... that plan went awry. She didn't do it often, but every now and again, Kaede and her roommate Miu would get high together.

So, when Miu had asked to get high again that night, Kaede accepted the offer. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. It was just what friends did together, right?

Sometime around midnight, they had baked brownies in the communal kitchen of the dormitory complex, making sure that no one else was around. They didn't want anyone tattling on them or trying to get in on the fun! No, this was their time together. No one else was allowed to join- it just broke the rules of their friendship! They only got high with one another, never anyone else. That way, they always knew one another was safe. 

With their brownies freshly made, they snuck back up to their room quietly. They both sat on Miu's bed, shoulders touching and smiles shared. They both took one of the drugged up brownies, not hesitating to chow down.

The first time they did this... they went overboard. Neither of them really knew how much they were supposed to consume or how long it was meant to be before the effects began kicking in. Thankfully, they learned the proper amount and time... unfortunately, they learned it the hard way.

Yeah... that had been quite the night. It was funny, looking back on it, but at the time, both of the girls had been paranoid and scared of everything due to the overly large ingestion of the drug.

They made small talk as they waited for the effects to settle in, joking and laughing between the two of them. They were super close, even for best friends. They slept in the same bed, shared clothes, held hands, basically everything couples would do, minus the whole sex and kissing part. Neither Kaede nor Miu though anything was weird about their friendship, never even stopped to think that maybe this was less of a platonic relationship and more of a romantic one. They both felt content, so they never thought to question it at all. 

Before long, Miu and Kaede felt the effects begin to settle in. Their conversations became weirder, filled with more giggling and laughter. Soon enough, Miu was leaning on Kaede, using her chest as a pillow. The smiles on their faces couldn't have been faked. It was pure joy. No worries, no pain, just peacefulness and smiles from the two girls.

 

They cuddled up together on the bed, limbs intertwined and foreheads pressed together as they looked at one another. ...it went silent.

 

With no discussion, just an exchange of a knowing look, they slowly leaned in, lips meeting.

 

_It felt so right._

 

_How had they never done this before?_

 

Since they had started, they couldn't just stop. There was an unspoken agreement that was communicated by their lips- they were more than just friends. The moment wasn't magical, it wasn't as if sparks flew. It was just... perfect. Everything they had learned about one another, all of the intimate moments they spent together, it all led up to this. They hadn't realized it, but they had always been more than just friends. It just took one kiss to finally understand that this was what they were.

 

They were each others. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> comments make me super happy- i'd love if you'd leave one!


End file.
